2000
2000 was the year in which Ishiguro Aya and Ichii Sayaka graduated Morning Musume and Hello! Project; the 4th generation joined Morning Musume; Maeda Yuki and Matsuura Aya joined Hello! Project; Miyoshi Chinatsu left Hello! Project; Sheki-Dol and Minimoni were formed; T&C Bomber disbanded; Chelsea and April left Coconuts Musume; and Lehua joined Coconuts Musume. Members *January 7: Ishiguro Aya graduates Morning Musume and Hello! Project *January ?: Chelsea and April leave Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project *February 10: Nomura Minami is born *February 19: Morito Chisaki is born *March 27: Ogawa Rena is born *March ?: Taiyou to Ciscomoon becomes T&C Bomber *April 1: Kishimoto Yumeno is born *April 12: Maeda Yuki joins Hello! Project *April 16: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, and Kago Ai join Morning Musume as the 4th generation *April 26: Hamaura Ayano is born *April ?: Lehua joins Coconuts Musume and Hello! Project *May 21: Ichii Sayaka graduates Morning Musume and Hello! Project *June 4: Ishikawa Rika and Kago Ai join Tanpopo *June 24: Shimamura Uta is born *June 26: Yoshizawa Hitomi joins Petitmoni *July 11: Sheki-Dol is formed *July 21: Taguchi Natsumi is born *August 16: Kobayashi Honoka is born *August 20: Shimakura Rika is born *August 29: Matsuura Aya joins Hello! Project *August 31: Inoue Hikaru is born *September 3: Asakura Kiki is born *September 10: Oura Hirona is born *September 22: Satoyoshi Utano is born *September 29: Ono Mizuho is born *October 9: T&C Bomber disbands *October 22: Minimoni is formed *October 31: Miyoshi Chinatsu leaves Hello! Project *December 27: Wu Zhao Xian is born Singles 's #1 single Happy Summer Wedding]] 's double A-side Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! ranked at #1 on Oricon]] *January 26: Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume *February 19: Amai Anata no Aji - Melon Kinenbi (debut) *March 8: **Akai Nikkichou - Akagumi 4 **Kiiroi Osora de BOOM BOOM BOOM - Kiiro 5 **Aoi Sports Car no Otoko - Aoiro 7 *April 12: Naki Usagi - Maeda Yuki (debut) *April 19: DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu - T&C Bomber *April 27: Hokkaido Shalala - Country Musume *May 17: **Happy Summer Wedding - Morning Musume **One Room Natsu no Koi Monogatari - Heike Michiyo **Tokonatsu Musume - Coconuts Musume *May 31: Anata no Shirts to Love song - Miyoshi Chinatsu *June 28: Kokuhaku Kinenbi - Melon Kinenbi *July 5: Otome Pasta ni Kandou - Tanpopo *July 12: Shanghai no Kaze - Nakazawa Yuko *July 19: HEY! Mahiru no Shinkirou - T&C Bomber *July 26: **Watashi mo "I LOVE YOU" - Coconuts Musume **Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Bicycle Daiseikou! - Petitmoni *July 31: Koi ga Suteki na Kisetsu - Country Musume *August 9: Ai no Chikara - Heike Michiyo *September 6: I WISH - Morning Musume *October 25: Super Jet Shoes ~Mirai wo Aruku Kutsu~ - Peachy (debut) *November 1: Kokoro no Pheromone - Sheki-Dol (debut) *December 6: Snow Paradise - Ishii Rika *December 13: Ren'ai Revolution 21 - Morning Musume Albums , was the first H!P album to reach #1 on Oricon]] *March 29: 3rd -LOVE Paradise- - Morning Musume *April 26: Petit Best ~Ki Ao Aka~ - Hello! Project *September 13: For ourself ~Single History~ - Heike Michiyo *September 27: 2nd STAGE - T&C Bomber Others *January 28: Morning Musume's Major Debut 2nd anniversary *September 14: Morning Musume's Formation 3rd anniversary Category:2000